Typically, sensitive data records, databases, messages, communications, or any other information are encrypted to protect sensitive and/or private information that is stored in a secure area or is being transferred to an unsecure area. However, wholesale encryption of databases of information and messages raises a number of problems. First, encryption of all data (whether sensitive or not) is expensive and impacts the performance, speed, and efficiency of system. Additionally, encryption can make data useless or prohibitively costly in terms of performance for searching, analysis, aggregation, or any other purposes because the data must be decrypted and most likely re-encrypted in order to analyze the information or otherwise use the data. Finally, encryption and other cryptographic processes require the use and management of encryption keys, which can be costly, inefficient, and complex. Accordingly, there is a need for providing smarter, more efficient, and more economical data protection scheme.
Further, there is a need for a data security scheme that captures transactions, communications, etc. that may otherwise be exported outside of a secure area. For example, data breaches may be generated by trusted users whose accounts are hacked, corrupted, or otherwise controlled by malicious third parties. Accordingly, there is a need to protect private or confidential information from within an organization based on the recipient of the information outside the organization as well as implement organizational control of sensitive or private information. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a system that may be capable of analyzing, anonymizing, and removing any information that is sensitive, private, confidential, or otherwise valuable to an organization when the recipient does not appear to have a legitimate purpose for such data or any other time data is leaving an organization.
Embodiments of the present invention solve these problems and other problems, individually and collectively.